1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus for managing a peripheral device that can be connected to a client apparatus, a method for controlling the server apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system including a server, on which the identification information (device information) of a device (for example, a digital camera or a printer) owned by a user is registered, has been available recently. In the system, use of the services and functions provided by the server is limited when the user has not registered a certain device, or the services and functions are provided according to the device registered by the user. When the user wants to register the device information, the device information is manually input into a client apparatus such as a personal computer using a keyboard and the like, and sent to the server apparatus. Alternatively, the device information can be sent to the server apparatus by connecting the device owned by the user to the client apparatus.
However, because a plurality of users can input the same device information in conventional techniques, there is a problem in that multiple registrations of device information occur, and it becomes unclear which user is the correct owner of the device. Such a problem is likely to occur, specifically, in the following two cases.
In the first case, the user wrongly input the device information at the time of inputting the device information using a keyboard and the like. It is also possible that a fraudulent user input the device information of another user on purpose.
In the second case, the user gave or lent the device to another user. If the previous user who owned the device has not deleted the registration of the device information and a user to whom the device was given registers the device information, multiple registration of the device information occurs, and it becomes unclear which user is the current owner.
Multiple registration of the same device information by a plurality of users causes various inconveniences in terms of system operation. For example, services and information unrelated to the actually owned device are provided to the user, causing confusion for the user. Also, for example, when services are provided also to a fraudulent user, operation costs and burdens are generated, and obstructions are also caused in service provision to the authorized user.